Scorch Marks
by filmgurl2008
Summary: SPOILERS for civil war Wanda and Bucky talk after she accidently attacks him. Winterwitch. Bucky X Wanda.
" _I have noticed him watching you, I do not like it."_

Wanda wasn't sure why she was remembering the conversation she had had with Vision earlier that day, but she still had mixed feelings about it. She had liked that the Synthezoid had cared enough about her to notice someone else watching her. . .but on the other hand, she didn't like how he spoke about the Captain's friend –the one that was known as the Winter Soldier. She felt a strange connection to Bucky Barnes, much like the one she had with Vizh. _Like_ , but not the same.

 _"He is dangerous, please, do not be alone with him. It. . .worries me."_

After speaking a little while longer with Vision, she had promised to try and avoid been alone with him. . .even though it had made her feel awful inside. She barely knew Bucky, neither did Vision or Clint or Rhodey or Tony –who were the usual ones giving the Soldier a hard time, though Clint had taken a more teasing tone recently. . .one that he would have used at Pietro, if he were still here, she realised.

Pietro. Her heart ached.

"Are you okay?"

Wanda jumped and spun around, quickly; no one snuck up on her, she could sense them too easily. She realised she had been too caught up in the thoughts of her brother to notice someone was there. . .and that she should have noticed the crimson power winding up her arms from her hands. But she hadn't noticed, not until the power surged from her hands and hit the wall furthest from her –in one of the many spare rooms. Luckily she had noticed in time to make it not too dangerous.

She hurried over to the other side of the room, noticing the scorch marks on the wall. "I am so sorry, I-," Wanda paused as she realised it was Bucky who had interrupted her thoughts. . .and was currently on the floor after dodging her unknowing attack. Her eyes were scanning him frantically –looking for evidence that she had hurt him- as she got down on her knees next to him. She reached her hands out to touch him. . .but she stopped herself quickly, pulling them away from him. How could she be so stupid? She had nearly killed a friend.

"It's okay, not the first time I've been fired at." Bucky told her, a somewhat joking tone that he hadn't meant to let out. He watched as the young Witch fidgeted with her hands. She was scared. He should have known not to sneak up on her –not that he had realised he was sneaking.

"I'm so sorry, I-I learned how to control it, well, mostly. I shouldn't have been thinking about Pie-," She stopped herself again, this time involuntarily; it was always the same when she tried to say her brother's name. She glanced at the wall behind them, taking her mind off Pietro; the last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of the Soldier. The scorch marks were undeniably from her powers. "Steve is going to be mad."

Bucky's brow furrowed. "Why? It's Stark's building."

"O-oh yes but it is Steve that has been helping me with my powers. We were doing well. . .and then I lost control so easily."

Bucky nodded, a small smile crossing his face -even though he hadn't meant to smile. He knew his friend cared about Wanda and it was so like him to be helping her. He looked over at the marks on the wall. There was no doubt the Witch was powerful, and she'd barely even tapped into her strength from what Steve had told him. . .and what he'd seen over the past months.

She was powerful but she was so scared, he could see it in her eyes. And it wasn't the first time he had seen those beautiful eyes filled with such an expression. It made him feel something he hadn't felt in many years. He wasn't sure that was a good thing, not with his past. He would only end up hurting her. "Guess I should go before Vision finds out we've been alone together." Again an involuntary smile tugged at his lips as he watched her eyes widen in surprise.

"You heard that?" She gave him a sheepish look. As if she hadn't felt bad enough having the conversation with Vision. . .she felt ten times worse knowing Bucky had heard them.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Can't blame him though."

Wanda watched him closely, noticing the way his eyes changed and the tiny trace of the smile disappear. He seemed. . .hurt? "You are a strange one, James Barnes, most people would be angry." She frowned confusedly, as he stared at her with uncharacteristically wide eyes. "W-what? I did not mean that as an insult. . ."

"I know, it's just-erm, no one ever calls me James."

A blush spread across her face as she realised she had never called him by –any- name before. "S-sorry, I don't know why I called you that-i-it's Bucky, I don't know why I-,"

"It's okay," He told her before he stood up and held out his bionic arm, hoping she didn't recoil from it. He wasn't sure why but he didn't feel the need to try and hide it from her. Maybe it was because she had been held by Hydra too, even though the circumstances were different. "it sounds good when you say it." He couldn't help but notice how the blush on her cheeks deepened to the same scarlet as her powers.

Wanda smiled softly and took his hand. The metal was cold against her skin. She liked it though. "What Vizh said, he did not mean it nastily. He is a good man. He just. . ."

"Worries about you. I get it." Bucky kept hold of her hand and she didn't let go. He had no idea what he was doing. Why had he come to see her? With everything going on, why was he wasting time? What was he doing? Was he just trying to be normal? He should know better by now, he was never going to be normal again.

"You don't have to worry about him; he would never try to hurt you."

"I'm not worried about that."

"Then what are you worried about?" She asked. Wanda had seen the look on his face many times; the worried expression when something loud happened, the haunted look when things got too quiet. Her eyes wandered away from his face as she realised he wasn't the only one who watched. "I'm sorry, it is not my place to ask you things like that." She looked down at their still joined hands before gently pulling away and taking a few steps away from him. "I'm really sorry about attacking you."

Bucky watched as Wanda started to leave. He felt strange. It was almost as if she was saying goodbye –why did it feel like that? They weren't close. Why did he feel so connected to this girl? "Please. . .don't go." He practically whispered. "I know Vision, doesn't like you been near me and I know he's your friend but. . ." What was he doing?

Wanda turned back to the Winter Soldier, a surprised but pleased look on her face. "But what?"

"I don't know," He let out a huffed chuckle while he pushed his hair out of his face. "y'know I used to be good at this –talking to people I mean, now the only people I can actually talk to comfortably are Steve and Sam. . .and I'm usually just been mean to Sam." He couldn't help but smile as her mouth spread into a wide smile as she laughed. "I feel like I can talk to you. . .but then I start to think and everything gets jumbled up."

"I understand, I feel the same about you too," She told him truthfully. "I think that is why Vizh does not like me near you. . .we were both Hydra's pets, he worries-,"

"You'll become like me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you."

He smiled at her. "Everything's wrong with me." He watched as Wanda's face took on a sad expression. "We are nothing alike."

"I volunteered for what they did to me, you didn't have a choice." She let out a shaky breath as his face took on a flurry of emotions: confusion, hurt, sadness, irritation. . .and anger. "You didn't know that, did you?"

"Why-? You. . .why would you-?" He clenched his jaw, trying to calm down and stop himself from saying something he would regret. He stared at her, taking everything about her in. Why would she volunteer to help Hydra? To have them experiment on her? To change her? To use her? To-

It was almost as if she could read his mind when she answered, "I was stupid. I was angry. It was my fault; they wanted twins you see, I asked my brother to agree to what they were asking of us and he said yes. . .it is my fault he's dead." She took a shaky breath, trying to calm herself down. She could feel the tears building and her heart ached. She had always known Pietro's fate was her fault. . .but to admit it out loud, and to Bucky, only made it hurt more. "It was my fault those people in Lagos died, I hurt Vision –he is my friend, but it didn't stop me. . .and now I have hurt you too. And it is all my fault."

He watched as the tears finally fell from her eyes. His anger and confusion disappeared. Steve had told him about Pietro and how one of Stark's weapons –though not used by him- had killed her parents and almost got the twins too. He understood in a strange way she had volunteered –how could she possibly know what Hydra really were? Or what they would put her and her brother through? He didn't agree with what she had done, but he understood. . .more than most probably. "You didn't hurt me."

"I do not mean physically. After everything they have done to you. . .to hear someone actually volunteered to be their pet. . ." Wanda paused and shook her head. "I must disgust you."

Bucky stepped closer to the Witch, looking down at her. "I could never be disgusted by you." Before he could stop himself he lifted his –still human- arm out and moved a slip of hair from her face, letting his fingers linger on her skin a moment too long. "After everything I've done. . .that they made me do. . .how could I ever be disgusted at you? You're a good person, Wanda, you just need to remember that." He smiled softly at her.

Wanda opened her mouth to speak –she wasn't sure whether it was to thank the Soldier, or tell him he was wrong, or if it was simply to just say his name- but she never got the chance as Tony came into the room.

Ironman sighed dramatically. "Out of all the rooms in this place you have to be in the one I want," He said to Bucky –who just frowned back at him- before he realised the Scarlet Witch was there too. "Tut-tut, Vision is going to be so very upset Wanda."

She gave him an annoyed look before pointing to the wall joined to the door, next to him. "He's not the only one." As soon as Tony turned to look at the scorch marks on the wall, she grabbed Bucky's hand –noticing how warm it was- and quickly dragged him out of the room –running down the hall as if they were fifteen and were about to be scolded by a teacher- while they heard Tony shout,

"What the hell happened to my wall!?"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Just a quickly written fic, hope it's not too bad...I know Bucky's a bit all over the place but to me his mind would be for a while : /

Also the timeline is messed up, suppose it's as if they all realised Bucky didn't murder the King so there was never a fight etc.


End file.
